


Blue Blood

by OllieBoi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of cussing because of Gavin, Big brother Connor, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gavin has a cat, Gavin is a tsundere biscuit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Markus and Simon bc, Most of the Reed900 are in the AU that Connor was replaced, Multi, Nines is sassy as shit, Nines looks like he could kill but is a sweet child, Nines will be Richard later on, North is clearing lesbo, Smut, That's no bueno, just not with Markus wtf, or Bi, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieBoi/pseuds/OllieBoi
Summary: “This is RK900, as he hasn’t selected a name.” Connor said with a sense of frustration. Obviously, it was a subject they’d visited many times. “He will be starting here next week.”With that they swept out of the office the same way they came. Gavin just rolled his eyes and got back to work. Another damn android.It wasn’t until the next week was upon them, and he was pulled into Fowler’s office. Fucking RK900 was going to be his damn partner. “Are you fucking kidding me?”Fowler wasn’t taking any of his bullshit. “I’m not taking any of your bullshit Reed, RK900 is your damn partner whether you like it or not. Now get the hell out of my office.”





	1. Not a Person?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Most of the Reed900 fics I've read have been going with Connor having been replaced, with a not pacifist ending. And I really wanted some with happy ending and big brother Connor. The ones like that were only like a chapter long too, so HERE I AM!!!

In the end the androids won, and Gavin sported a nasty bruise on his face in the wake of the revolution. After a mess of news coverage and a quick scramble of laws and other bullshit, that damn tin can walked away free after knocking him the fuck unconscious. Gavin was a complainer, he knew it and damn his mother pointed it out ever since he was a kid, but he actually did know when to keep his mouth shut. He wouldn’t have the detective position he did if he was a blabber mouth without a filter.

    So, he said nothing when Connor was welcomed back into the precinct like an old friend. He said nothing when Fowler was actually thrilled to have the skilled android back on their side. Gavin just soured quietly as Connor and Hank bantered back and forth over their desks like school children.

    It wasn’t until the shit tin can had tried to apologize. He’d gotten up to get himself a cup of coffee after being hunched over his desk for god knows how long. As he welcomed the steam that curled around his face he saw a shadow loom over his shoulder.

    “Detective Reed,” it was fucking Connor. “I was hoping that I could perhaps speak with you for a moment.”

    Gavin scoffed and turned, swirling the sugar around his cup with a spoon. “What for tin can?”

    Connor hesitated, and damn if that wasn’t something to see, an android hesitating. “I wish to apologize for our last meeting.”

    Rolling his eyes Gavin decided to humor the damn thing. “Sure, you have until I finish my cup. Then I’m walking off and don’t want you to speak to me unless absolutely necessary.”

    Connor nodded and started to speak. “Given the situation that I was in it was of upmost importance that I…”

    He trailed off as Gavin tipped the mug back and gulped down the steaming hot cup of coffee. Gavin had long forgotten what it was like to feel the sting of the scorching liquid. Being a detective for as long as he had, it wasn’t even a concern. Connor honestly looked either horrified or concerned as Gavin calmly washed the mug out in the sink.

    He gave a ‘that’s that’ hand gesture and walked out of the lounge. Gavin could see Hank glaring at him from his desk, but Gavin couldn’t give a shit.

    Soon after that a few more androids were joining the precinct, getting paid and everything. They were newer models like Connor, though he was by far the most advanced. It irked him that many people had nothing but praises to say for their android partners. Of course, they were great at their job, they were fucking created that way. Not long after that, others who had followed Gavin in their earlier assessment of androids pretended they never felt that way.

    Gavin just slowly isolated himself, because he never wanted to hang out with such fake people anyways.

    Everything was hunky-dory until Connor got a call during a brief meeting. He jolted and stood, making everyone turn to him. “I apologize, it’s Markus.”

    They all very well knew who Markus was, the android Messiah and leader of the revolution. Connor was a little helper of his, they all knew. Whenever Markus called, which was rarely, Connor had to go.

    So, sue Gavin for being curious when the damn tin can didn’t show up for work the next day. Or the day after that. Then Hank went missing the day after that. The whole office was curious as hell after that.

    It wasn’t until about a week later that the two of them returned, with someone in tow. Gavin wasn’t the only one that stared long and hard as a duplicate of Connor stalked behind the two. He was taller than Connor and had a stern look to him. Whereas Connor was meant to integrate with humans and adapt, this other android appeared to be built to intimidate. His face was sharper, eyes narrowed and a shockingly cold greyish blue. With darker hair and a stronger build, this other android looked like and nothing like Connor. Connor, who by all means was a happy puppy eager to please and learn.

    Gavin and the others watched as they marched to Fowler’s office and stood inside talking to the man. When Fowler looked out to them they all pretended to be doing work but kept an eye out on the mysterious android. Not long after the android shook Fowler’s hand with an emotionless face and followed Connor and Hank out of the office.

    Hank spoke up first, crossing his arms and giving them all a stern look. “We know you are all nosey motherfuckers. So, Connor will explain, so calm the fuck down and listen.”

    Connor humored Hank with a dry smile before looking to his look alike not look alike. “When Cyberlife went through internal changes, many of our people searched through for any android that they may have kept secret and had not released. Most of our people were freed on the night of the revolution, however when Markus and a selected few went through Cyberlife, they found the android meant to surpass me.”

    The said android was wearing a black turtle neck that was tight fitted and back tight fitted pants. He looked like a damn model and not some puppy detective side kick. The android gave a small nod and looked to Connor.

    “This is RK900, as he hasn’t selected a name.” Connor said with a sense of frustration. Obviously, it was a subject they’d visited many times. “He will be starting here next week.”

     With that they swept out of the office the same way they came. Gavin just rolled his eyes and got back to work. Another damn android.

     It wasn’t until the next week was upon them, and he was pulled into Fowler’s office. Fucking RK900 was going to be his damn partner. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

     Fowler wasn’t taking any of his bullshit. “I’m not taking any of your bullshit Reed, RK900 is your damn partner whether you like it or not. Now get the hell out of my office.”

     Gavin practically seethed all the way to his desk just to find that the damn thing was given the desk across from his just like that happy go lucky puppy and his old fart of a detective. Gavin yanked his chair out and sat down heavily. RK900 was sporting a dark grey button up with dark jeans, and there was also a shiny silver watch on his wrist. What for, Gavin had no fucking idea since it was a damn android.

     The thing hardly looked up from whatever it was reading as Gavin started at it. It really looked like Connor but at the same time it obviously wasn’t Connor. Gavin hadn’t realized he’d gotten lost in his thoughts staring at the thing until he zoned back in and noticed it was typing while staring back.

    “Detective Reed is there something I can help you with?” Its voice was deeper than Connor’s. Smoother and richer, sending a chill down Gavin’s spine. While Connor’s voice had tales of emotion in it, this one’s didn’t. It was flat but demanding.

     “So, did they find you in some back room or something?” Gavin recovered. “Messed up product?”

     RK900 blinked, then looked back to his terminal. “Not at all detective, it simply wasn’t the time to release me as my earlier model had not completed his purpose.”

     Gavin huffed and turned his own terminal on, seeing that there was a case waiting for him. He cursed and started to read through it. “Shit, did you know about this?”

    “If you are referring to the case, yes I did.” RK900 said simply. “I was reading through it as you were busy dazing into space.”

    Gavin looked at the android, caught off guard at the somewhat rude response. “Well you could’ve said something dammit.”

    RK900 gave him a look without actually showing emotion and it irked Gavin. Gavin somehow felt in the wrong with those icy eyes glaring at him. “I am not your keeper Reed and seeing as the first thing you are required to do once entering the work space is to check for any updates on cases or leads I suggest you follow the protocol.”

    Gavin sneered. “Ass.”

    The android gave him another look before returning to his terminal. They were reading through the details as Connor and Hank came into the precinct. Connor had gotten the latest android upgrade that allowed them to consume food, which was burned internally and used as a weird sort of energy. So, he had a bag of tacos in one hand and coffee in the other.

    Gavin ignored the damn thing as it came over to check on it’s newer model. “How are you doing? Are you enjoying the work so far? Any interesting cases yet?”

    RK900 had a fond look in his eyes and his jaw softened. “I’ve only been officially at work for an hour big brother.”

    Gavin gawked at the android calling Connor big brother. If they were human, he guessed that would technically be the case. But seeing RK900 as the baby brother was rather hard given his intimidating aura. Hank ruffled Connor’s hair and steered him away to their own desks. “Calm down Con let him work. Tell us if you need anything kid alright?”

    RK900 gave Hank the same fond look and nodded. Once they retreated his face turned blank once again and he went back to work. Gavin barely had time to finish reading before RK900 stood up and retrieved car keys. “We’re going to question a few witnesses.”

    Gavin ran to catch up with the damn thing, almost toppling his chair over as he grabbed his jacket off the back. “Hey! Wait up dammit.”

    The damn android didn’t slow down as they made their way to the parking garage. Gavin was nearly panting as they reached a beautiful sleek black sports car. Gavin’s mouth dropped as RK900 clicked his key button and the two butterfly doors opened.

    “How the hell did you afford this?” He asked, anger gone as he slipped inside.

    RK900 didn’t buckle his seat belt and hardly waited for Gavin to do so before pulling out of the garage. “Given that Cyberlife was obviously hiding my existence instead of granting my freedom there was a hefty lawsuit against them. Given that it was myself they were keeping…captive, the money went to me. That and the funds that were already set aside for purposes I saw fit once on missions for Cyberlife.”

    Gavin scoffed. “Must’ve been a lot of fucking money.”

    “Eight million dollars.” RK900 stated.

     Something in Gavin died. “Fucking…WHAT! Eight fucking million dollars!”

     RK900 nodded. “Disturbing, seeing as my worth as an android is three times that amount.”

     Gavin felt like faint. This damn android was practically given a fortune just for existing. The anger resurfaced. “Hey, next time you’re about to take off like that, fucking say something beforehand.”

    “I did detective.”

    “No! That doesn’t fucking count damn android. I don’t like it, but we’re fucking partners now and you talk to your partner about what the fuck you’re doing.” Gavin spat out. “And considering that you’re the newbie, I’m the one that should be touring you around.”

    RK900 gave him another look, this time heavier than the others. It made Gavin want to shrink into his seat. He stood his ground however and glared back. The android looked back to the road. “Harassment on androids is being treated as an act of racism. Given our newest victim was attacked in her own home, we’re heading to her apartment complex to see if anyone saw anything.”

    Gavin looked away and thought. “The harassments have been happening in close vicinity of each other. It could be the same person or group of people doing it.”

    “True.” RK900 agreed. “Most of the attacks have happened out in the open during the cover of night. However, this is the only instance of and attack happening in doors. The apartment complex in question is up to date with security protocols.”

     “Meaning that it must’ve been someone who lived there, or they were let in by someone who knew how to get in.” Gavin continued.

     RK900 nodded. “Also true.”

    Gavin’s face scrunched. “If it was as simple as that, wouldn’t some ground work cops just take a look at the security videos to catch the perp?”

    “They did look into it. However, the surveillance videos were tampered with, as well as any cameras in the area of the previous attacks.”

     “These people know what they’re doing.” Gavin muttered.

     “Indeed.”

    Gavin grew silent as he thought over the details they knew and RK900 reached forward to connect with the radio. Gavin jolted in surprise as a song he recognized from long ago came on. “Is this One Republic?”

    RK900 nodded, singing along with the lyrics. “And I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing.”

    Gavin couldn’t help but stare, the android’s voice was so rich and silky. It made him think of sirens in pirate tales. Luring and beautiful. Gavin had heard Connor sing before, and he wasn’t bad. But wasn’t anything great.

    “I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing.”

     He hated to admit it, but the damn thing had taste. Far better than what Anderson was teaching his twink of a robot with all that screaming music. Gavin soon found himself tapping himself to the beat he’d loved so much once and forgot. He couldn’t remember the last time he really enjoyed music, or even really listened.

    It was in stores and restaurants, but he’d lost the time to really appreciate what he loved. Music that was hardly from his generation, as music now was honestly shit. Gavin remembered that he had an old music player somewhere in his apartment. Something his mother had cherished, when the headphones connected to the player. Maybe he stopped listening because the damn earbuds broke. Could he get the songs off the old thing?

    He was broken out of his thoughts as RK900 opened to door. “We’ve arrived.”

    Gavin hadn’t even noticed the car stopping and blinked back to awareness before unbuckling and getting out. “Let’s do this shit.”

 

 

It took a pathetically short time to learn that it’d been the maintenance man of the apartment building that had let the hate group in. They’d done their shtick of asking around and questioning staff as the man nervously mopped the lobby around them. Gavin didn’t miss how RK900 had an intense eye on the man, before he broke off to go towards the man. And damn that’d been a sight.

    He’d stalked forward, with height and intimidation. “Your heart rate is alarmingly high; your breathing rate is that of someone hyperventilating. The smell of your sweat is of someone under fear and stress.”

    The man crumpled like a house of cards, shaking and crying. “I didn’t know they would kill it! I didn’t I swear! I didn’t know they’d kill it!”

    Gavin grabbed the whining man by the uniform collar. “You thought a hate group would what, just say ‘boo’ and leave? They fucking mutilated her you fucking sicko. You’re not that stupid, you knew exactly what they were going to do to her!”

    He sobbed, knees going Jell-O as Gavin was practically holding him up. “I didn’t…I didn’t…”

    RK900 produced cuffs out of nowhere and proceeded to cuff him. “You’re coming in for questioning.”

    The man went without a fight, head cast downwards in shame. As they made their way towards the doors, Gavin noticed a crowd had gathered. A little girl came forth with tears down her face. “Monster! Monster!”

    For a split-second Gavin thought she was referring to RK900, but then noticed she was pointing at the maintenance man. He whimpered under his breath.

    “She was my babysitter!” She screamed at him. “She was my favorite person!”

    The man came back to life, and they got a glimpse at the person who had let in a hate group to attack a defenseless android. “IT WASN’T A PERSON!”

    RK900’s face twitched, and the man cried out in pain. He was manhandled into the flashy car and Gavin kept an eye on the android as they drove back to the precinct. He seemed on edge, with his steely eyes hardened and cold. Gavin could see his jaw was clenched tightly, enough to hurt his own jaw just by looking at it.

    When they got back to the precinct, RK900 manhandled the guy into an interrogation room, and proceeded to grill the ever-loving hell out of the man.

    Who were they? How many were there? What were their names? What did they look like? If you don’t answer me, I’ll see to it that you rot in prison.

    Gavin was actually impressed when RK900 suggested a deal in exchange for a lesser sentence. Once he’d gotten what he wanted out of the man, he got up to leave.

    “Wait! What about my deal?” The man pleaded.

    Gavin felt a shiver go down his spine as RK900 looked down his nose with absolute disgust at the man, then smiled an evil smile. “I’m sorry, a deal wasn’t something of mine to promise. Just like her life wasn’t something of yours to help take.”

    All in all, the day had been a fucking whirlwind. So much so that he broke off from his android partner to have a quick smoke outside. He’d gone through half his pack when he headed back inside, heading to the restroom for a second.

    He heard hushed voices as he neared the bathroom hallway, and he almost turned around. Then he recognized Connor’s voice.

    “Are you okay Nines?” He asked gingerly.

    There was silence for a moment. “You’ve told me…about the humans that hate us. I wasn’t prepared…to witness it firsthand.”

    “Oh, little brother, I’m so sorry.” Connor sounded so sorrowful. “Was it Reed?”

    Gavin felt a cold drop in his stomach as ‘Nines’ answered. “Partially. However, largely because our criminal shouted that the victim wasn’t a person.”

    “Maybe we should have waited to bring you here.” Connor said. “Maybe we should have—”

    “No, I wouldn’t have been exposed sooner or later. This is the world we live in. I should be grateful I’ve been introduced to it as our lives have been made better and not before then.”

    There was a rustling of fabric and Gavin got the impression that Connor must’ve hugged Nines. “You can always tell me your worries little brother. I will not judge or laugh.”

    “I know big brother.”

    “Hank too, you know he cares about you too.”

    “I know big brother.”

    “And Sumo, he’ll listen. Though he won’t talk back.” Connor sounded put out. “Believe me I’ve tried.”

    There was a snort. “Yes, I know big brother.”

    Gavin hurried back to his desk, having lost the need to piss. He was in the process of typing up a report when Nines sat back down at his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Connor go to his own desk. Gavin took note of how Connor reached forward and rubbed Anderson’s hand lovingly. More intimately than friends would. Gavin huffed. Well, well.

    “Though our man gave us useful information, it wasn’t much in the way of discovering who these people are.” Nines said as he began typing. Though it sounded like it was more so to himself.

    Gavin hummed. “Better start digging I suppose.”

    Then he thought about the conversation he overheard near the restrooms. He thought about the man shouting that androids weren’t people. The little girl that had screamed for the loss of her android babysitter. Screamed for the loss of someone she cared for despite being just an android. Gavin cringed at his own thoughts. Did he really sound like that?

    “Hey.”

    Nines looked up. “Yes Detective?”

    Gavin cleared his throat. “That was um…really impressive. Ya know? How you singled out that guy like that?”

    Nines blinked. “Thank you.”

    Gavin nodded awkwardly, clearing his throat again before continuing to type his report. It wasn’t until a few seconds later, when he glanced up, that he could’ve sworn he saw a twinkle in the eyes of Nines.


	2. That's Pretty Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Gavin in awkward situations with an awkward Nines. Wrapped up with some unexpected angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya thank you loves so so so much for the readings and kudos yall loves are the best! This chapter is a little short as I've just come back from New Orleans and it was an eight hour drive. Only to find that my cat sitter was locked out by my roommates and thus my cat completely tore up my room! So I am pretty tired. BUT!!! I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t had any leads after the incident with the maintenance man. It seemed that the hate group had connections everywhere and therefor, had help from everywhere to make them disappear. With the more people they questioned, the more Nines was exposed to three sides of humanity. Those who were supportive and empathetic to the android cause. Those who were so neutral to everything it didn’t really matter to them. And then the ones that Gavin used to agree with.

   “I am not answering to a fucking android!”

   “What does it matter they’re fucking plastic!”

   “It’s not alive so it’s technically not murder. Why waste your time?”

   Every time they were met with aggressive android haters, Gavin got more and more uncomfortable around the people who once would have had a drink with in agreement. He could visibly see that it chipped at Nines every time. His blank expression twisting momentarily to one of hurt and fear.

    After these instances, Gavin would catch Nines retreating to his older brother. Connor would hold him, as if he could protect his younger brother from the cruel world. Nines always tried to hide it from Gavin, but he wasn’t a detective for no reason. He could see past the stoic face, the stern jaw, ram rod straight stance. It was in his eyes, the hurt that the android did nothing in his short life to deserve.

    Gavin couldn’t image what it must’ve been like. To wake up to a loving older brother and caring revolution messiah. Get taken home to a fatherly figure and shown a family. Then come out to the world and get thrown into a mosh pit of hate and confusion.

    Now Gavin was confused and tired as shit standing in the cat food isle of only pet store open so damn late. Penelope was out of food, and Gavin forgot to grab some on his way from work. He loved that damn cat to death, so as bone tired as he was, he walked all the way to the store. Groggily grabbing her favorite brand, he threw it into the basket and started to drag his feet to the other isle. She deserved a treat, having to wait so long for her dinner.

    The toy and treats for cats faced the glass wall were kittens were keep in tanks for viewing. Gavin always got tempted to adopt another one when seeing them. So, he fully expected to be hit with a wave of cuteness as he turned the corner.

    What he didn’t expect, was to see a certain tall and stoic android staring adoringly at the fluff balls. Gavin, who had been slouching in exhaustion, shot up straight. Nines stood with a giant bag of dog food on his left hip, the other hand keeping it balanced. He was wearing dark navy-blue turtle neck and black skinny jeans.

    Gavin watched as Nines reached forward with a hand, wiggling his fingers at a kitten that had taken interest in the android. It scratched at the wall and tumbled head over paws trying to get at the pale fingers. Nines let out a soft chuckle and tilted his head slightly. Gavin was struck with how attractive Nines looked with such a soft expression.

    Suddenly anxious, Gavin was torn. Did he turn away and leave Nines be? Or grab the treat that PenPen deserved?

    His mouth made a decision for him. “Should’ve known you would be a cat person.”

    Nines almost appeared to not have a reaction, but Gavin caught the slight flinch of his shoulders. His hand dropped as he turned to face Gavin. The vulnerable expression he’d sported was gone and his eyes were quick to look him over. They landed briefly on the cat food bag in Gavin’s basket and then back up.

    “I was not aware of this until a few minutes ago.” Nines said, his voice tight and sounding slightly defensive. “I am very pleased with the Lieutenant’s dog Sumo. It is a very loyal and pleasant companion.”

    Gavin held up a hand in a surrendering pose. “Not saying you don’t like both animals. Sometimes one is just your favorite.”

    Nines’ eyebrows scrunched for a second before smoothing out. “Person.”

    “Huh?”

    “You called me a person.” Nines said matter-of-factly. “A ‘cat person’.”

    Gavin got flustered and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the android. “Yeah well whatever.”

    It was quiet for a long minute before Nines spoke up again. “What’s your cat’s name?”

    He was momentarily stunned that he was having a conversation with his android detective partner in the middle of the night in a pet store. “Penelope. She’s a pretty thing and knows it, little shit.”

    Nines blinked, and cocked his head slightly. “Is it common to refer to one’s pet with an insult?”

    Gavin let out a dry laugh. “Ah well it depends. Sometimes shit like that is meant to be endearing ya know? Like, she’s a little shit because she’s a jerk but I love her to death.”

    “I see.” Nines replied, then thought for a second. “Is there something she does that is particularly ‘little shit’ worthy?”

    Nines cussing was so startling that Gavin snorted hard, causing him to cough. “Well when I don’t pay her enough attention she’ll knock shit over. If I don’t feed her right on the dot, she’ll piss on the coat rack. And if I pet another cat she’ll ignore me for a couple hours.”

    There was a slight crinkle in Nines’ eyes as Gavin told him about his asshole pet. Before Gavin knew it, they were walking to the front counter and he was relaying stories about PenPen. Nines listened with interest as they both paid for their items.

    They walked out of the store together. “And then she chased my date out of the apartment building spitting and hissing the whole way. I’ve never seen a guy run away from a white fluff ball so fast in my life!”

    Nines blinked. “You had a male partner?”

    Gavin nodded. “Yeah I’ve had a few, and a few female partners.”

    Nines stared at him. “I apologize, I was under the assumption that you were of heterosexual orientation.”

    Gavin shrugged. “Well I don’t broadcast it. Bisexual or whatever you call it, I don’t care. What’s pretty is pretty ya know?”

    There was silence for a moment before Nines looked Gavin head on. “I consider you attractive, as well as a few other males I’ve encountered. Like Markus, and the officer that sits near the back of the precinct. However I haven’t found any of the females I’ve come across as attractive. What would that be considered?”

    Shocked, Gavin stared for a long while before coughing and glancing away. “Gay I guess? There are other shit that I haven’t gotten to know but sounds pretty gay I think.”

    “I apologize, I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Nines sounded genuinely sorry.

    Gavin quickly turned his attention back to the android. “Nah it’s just…I’m not good with this shit. This feely feely heart to heart bullcrap.”

    Nines hummed. “I’d ask my brother, however I’ve found myself rather reluctant.”

    “Well I know for a fact that that doe eyed puppy and old bastard would know a lot about liking the same sex.”

    Nines nodded. “I’m aware. There are times that I’ve awoken from stasis to…interesting noises in the house.”

   Gavin cringed. “Oh gross!”

    Nines had an amused look in his eyes. “I’ve found myself surprised. Anderson seems to have a lot of stamina and power for someone of his age. Big brother has often driven me to leave the house for a few hours at a time with how…expressive his voice is.”

    Gavin fought to cover his ears. “Shut up! Shut up! I didn’t hear that! I didn’t hear any of this!”

    Nines let out a soft chuckle then gently touched Gavin’s cheek. “Humans blush an interesting color when flustered. Different from the blue in an android’s veins.”

    At this point Gavin was frozen as Nines poked at his flushed cheek. “Yeah?”

    He nodded distractedly. “Red suits you.”

    Gavin almost squeaked out his reply, losing all his suave and charm he was proud of. “Ah well…uh dark colors…suit you.”

    “Thank you.” Nines replied, retracting his hand. “Have a good night detective.”

    Before Gavin could muster a reply, the android turned foot and strolled over to his stupid sexy car. He sped off down the street, totally over the speed limit. Gavin gulped and absent-mindedly made his way back to his apartment building a few blocks over.

    He fought down the heavy blush on his cheeks as he thought over how warm Nines hand had been. The stupid stoic android was so weird, and it made Gavin feel weird. He was so different from the push over Connor had been. Vulnerable in his own way, but by no means the soft twink his older brother was. Nines in his own way, was how Gavin liked his male partners. Domineering, stoic, mysterious, with a touch of asshole and sarcasm.

    He groaned in frustration as he stomped up his apartment steps. Then groaned in annoyance when he opened the door to get hit in the face with the smell of cat piss.

 

 

The blaring of the alarm woke him as usual, and as usual, Gavin considered breaking the fucking thing and going back to sleep. But as per usual he got up, and sleepily put on his running shorts and shoes. After securing his phone in his arm strap he threw his headphones over his neck. Feeding PenPen quickly he hurried down his steps. Music playing softly in his ears, he started his morning run.

    It was cold as shit, but Gavin liked it that way when he set out. When the beat dropped he took off, cutting corners and jumping off of objects. The thrill in his veins as he caught roof edges and dropped down high drops. He reached and climbed and flew through his old spots. Flying through almost on autopilot as he blazed around with energy of someone way younger than himself. There was a term long old for it, parkour. Rarely practiced anymore at least in their area. When Gavin had discovered it, he became hooked. It kept him sharp and quick.

    He was so into his routine that he almost didn’t notice three familiar faces as he dropped from a high flight of fire escape stairs onto a handrailing. Gavin screeched to a halt when he saw that Anderson, Connor, and Nines were directly beside him, waiting to cross the street. On a leash was a beast of a dog, who must’ve been Sumo.

    “Jesus Christ,” Anderson grumbled. “Just can’t escape from you huh?”

    Gavin moved his headphones. “Eat shit old man, I’m out here getting some real exercise. Don’t fall stepping off the sidewalk.”

    He had the pleasure of seeing the old man’s face turn red with anger as Connor stepped forward a bit to see Gavin. “Good morning Detective Reed! I wasn’t aware that you were fond of jumping off of buildings as a form as exercise.”

    He snorted. “It’s called parkour tin can. Something for very agile people with quick reflexes.”

    Connor grinned. “It seems like fun!”

    Gavin shrugged, feeling odd as it was the most normal conversation he’d ever had with the android. Why was the damn twink so cheery talking to him anyway? Then he suddenly remembered he’d strictly told Connor not to speak a fucking word to him. Gavin grimaced as he realized Connor was probably just happy that Gavin wasn’t being cruel to him. Then he also realized that Nines was there too and hadn’t said a single word.

    He looked over to see the Nines was staring at him with his penetrating gaze, looking him over intensely. Gavin watched him analyze his physique before those icy eyes landed on the scars on his left side. Right between multiple of his ribs. Nines looked like he was about to ask, but the walk sign came on and Gavin threw his headphones back into place. “Catch you losers at the precinct.”

    With that he took off once again. Though this time he ran harder than he was before, his heart pounding from more than just adrenaline. The memories of getting the scar fighting their way back to the surface. It was easy to forget about when he could hardly see it himself most of the time. But with his arms on his hips as they had been, Nines had perfect view of it.

    When his run was over he hurried back home to get ready for the day. Dreading seeing the android after having practically run away like a pussy. He drew a cold shower, letting it roll over his hot muscles as flashes of phantom pain stabbed him. Memories of searching for anything to defend himself with. Finding a screwdriver and preparing to stab back.

    Of the young voice of his brother, shouting without pity. “Don’t hurt it!”

    Gavin punched the wall and banged his head against it. “Fuck!”

    PenPen was meowing outside the bathroom door, curious why her owner was taking a longer shower than normal. Gavin rubbed his face with a creeping exhaustion and hostility. “Fucking androids.”


End file.
